The present invention relates to a novel silyl thioalkene compound having a silicon atom and a sulfur atom in the molecule, which is useful as an intermediate in the synthesis of various kinds of organic compounds, as well as to a method for the preparation of the compound.
A silyl thioalkene compound is a compound having a silicon atom and a sulfur atom in the molecule so that the compound is useful in the synthetic preparation of an organic compound having a sulfur atom by undertaking a position-specific or stereospecific coupling reaction between the compound and an organic halogen compound in the presence of a catalyst readily to form a carbon-carbon linkage and in the preparation of a diol or enol ether compound having a sulfur atom in the molecule by undertaking the so-called osmium oxidation. Accordingly, silyl thioalkene compounds are expected to be useful as a starting material or an intermediate compound in the synthesis of various kinds of organic compounds as a medicine or as an agricultural chemical.
Several methods are proposed in the prior art for the synthetic preparation of certain silyl thioalkene compounds including a method by the photochemical reaction between a silylalkyne compound and a thiol compound under irradiation with light in the presence of a radical initiator and a method by the coupling reaction between a silylalkenyl halide compound and stannyl sulfide in the presence of a catalyst. These methods, however, are industrially not advantageous because the silyl group-containing compound as the starting material cannot be obtained without difficulties. Accordingly, it is eagerly desired to obtain a novel silyl thioalkene compound capable of being synthesized directly from a hydrocarbon compound.